The Spawn of The Devil Herself
by RachhCullenVampRules
Summary: A scared child who disagrees with her family's beliefs, fights for what she thinks is good. But what if her only friend, her cousin, believed in these terrible things? What if she finds herself in the midst of everything she disagrees with? Would she still be able to fight for what is right?
1. Chapter 1

**This story begins in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.**

She was so hungry and couldn't sleep. Being locked in the basement was no fun. It was dark and a little cold, so she clambered under her blankets. A few minutes later, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs, so she pushed the blankets under the bed and sat down, pulling her knees up to her chest, her heart beating fast. Her cousin had brought her the blankets secretly one night, so she needed to keep his secret so he wouldn't get into trouble; although he probably wouldn't get into trouble as everyone in the family sees him as 'The Golden Child'. Not that she minded too much; she wished she liked her family, but she doesn't. They all believe in the most terrible things. She knew her cousin believes them too, but he was her only friend.

The door knob turned and opened slowly. "Hey," he whispered, closing the door behind him, slowly.

"No, get out," she whispered, angrily, to her cousin.

"I brought you food!" he whispered, chucking some pumpkin pasties and sandwiches at her.

"Please go away, I don't want to get in trouble," she moaned, quietly, putting the food in a pile at the foot of her bed.

"Ok ok," he muttered, backing out of the room before closing the door, silently. She felt bad, but it scared her too much, the idea of being punished again. She hid half of the food in the hole in the wall behind the shelves for the next morning before running back to the bed and cramming a sandwich into her mouth. Groaning slightly as the ache of her stomach eased, she lay back against her pillow.

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1. The chapters should get longer. Please let me know if there are any parts that you disagree with (in this and in future chapters), like if I put a date in in which the event could not have plausibly happened in, according to J. K. Rowling's fabulous works of art.**

**I haven't yet decided on the name of the girl (if you have any suggestions?), but I wanted to get this first chapter out.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I can see that some of you disagree with my plans," a cold, sneering voice echoed out of the shadows.

No-one spoke but everyone held their breath.

"Why don't we put it to a vote?" he asked the room, clearly.

Bellatrix Lestrange leant forward. "My Lord," she spoke with passion, "we will follow any of your plans. A vote is not needed."

"Bellatrix," he spoke, slowly, "I admire your loyalty. I believe Yaxley disagrees however."

"My…my Lord?" Yaxley asked.

"Do you, or do you not believe that taking over the ministry now would be a mistake?" he asked in a high, carrying voice.

Yaxley hesitated. "I do, my Lord," he whispered. Silence lingered over the table. Sensing that his answer had not satisfied Voldemort, he continued, almost inaudibly, "With Dumbledore still in power, I believe we should wait until…"

"Until Dumbledore is dead?" Voldemort asked, dangerously. "I agree with you Yaxley, so, when will Dumbledore be dead?"

Voldemort looked at Draco Malfoy. He was looking down, visibly shaking. Yaxley detected that he did not intend for him to reply and sat back again.

"Draco?" Voldemort asked, harshly.

Draco looked up, slowly. "Soon, my Lord."

Voldemort was not satisfied. "When?" he asked, his voice high and cold.

Draco could not answer. He did not know when Dumbledore would be dead.

"I hope you will not disappoint me, Draco," he whispered, standing silently.

Draco looked down again. "So," he spoke, clearly again, "who votes we should take the ministry now, and who thinks we should wait?"

The Death Eaters around the table raised their hands accordingly, everyone looking to see who else had voted for their cause.

"I see we have a tie," he sneered.

Bellatrix looked up at Voldermort. "You must decide, my Lord. You have the power to…"

"I wonder if your daughter, Bellatrix, would come and visit us for a moment. I would like to hear what she has to say about the matter," Voldemort turned, glaring at Bellatrix, smirking. Draco looked up at his aunt, eyes wide.

She gaped at him for a moment before composing herself. "My Lord?"

"Your daughter, Bellatrix," he said, calmly.

"My Lord. She does not understand the importance of our work. She…" Bellatrix gabbled, fumbling with her hands.

"I wonder, are you disobeying me?" he whispered, clearly, "Fetch her. She, after all, is a respectable pure-blood, I am sure?"

Bellatrix stood immediately, and left the room, her face lined with worry. She closed the door behind her, before stalking towards the stairs which led to the cellar. Unlocking the iron bars and pushing the wooden door open, she entered her daughter's room. She was asleep on her bed, lying on her front, breathing softly, peacefully.

"Get up," she hissed, closing her grip around her daughter's arm. She jerked awake, and looked around wildly.

Bellatrix pulled her to her feet before leaning down so their faces were an inch apart. Both were shaking, Bellatrix out of anger, her daughter out of fear.

"The Dark Lord wants to speak with you. You will answer correctly when you are spoken to," Bellatrix explained, livid, "One slip of any of your blood-traitor beliefs and you will be dead."

The small child nodded, her jaw set. Despite the fact that she had inherited her mother's dark hair, she had a soft, kind face, with gentle features. It was extraordinary how similar they looked, but how the child could look so kind compared to her mother.

"Come on," Bellatrix whispered, harshly, pulling her by the arm back up the stairs. She threw the child from her when they entered the room. Bellatrix strutted back to her seat as the small child straightened up, before staring at Voldemort with defiance.

"Ah, Miss Lestrange," Voldemort greeted the small child, in a falsely friendly voice. He was doing this to humiliate Bellatrix, she needed putting down a peg or two. "I would like your opinion, your honest opinion," he began, pacing away from her around the table. He glanced at Bellatrix who was frozen in her seat, glaring at her daughter with as much hatred that would make Voldemort proud.

"Please, tell me, do you think I should attempt to take over the Ministry of Magic now, or wait until Dumbledore is dead?" he asked, watching her reaction. She looked very young, not yet the age of a Hogwarts's student.

She was staring at Voldemort, her lips pressed together, but she had not moved her body an inch since she had straightened up. He could tell that she had just learnt new information, firstly, that they were intending to overthrow the Ministry, and secondly, that Dumbledore would soon be dead, however, she was clever in the way she had masked this surprising news.

She did not reply. Voldemort touched his fingertips together and looked at her. "Any thoughts?" he asked, glancing at Bellatrix. She was leaning so far forwards in her chair that she was no longer sitting, still glaring at the small child.

"You won't be able take over the Ministry of Magic while Dumbledore is alive," she stated. Her voice was young and confident, but it shook ever so slightly. She was brave, but stupid, Voldemort thought.

Voldemort kept his face steady. He had not expected this from her. He was shocked that she had dared state that he was weaker than Dumbledore.

"What an interesting…opinion," he spoke, slowly.

"It's not an opinion," she retorted, her voice sounding stronger.

"You believe that I should wait until Dumbledore is dead?" he asked, cutting across her, narrowing his eyes at her.

"No. You will be incapable, until he is dead," she whispered, angrily.

"Enough," Bellatrix screeched, "You are insolent and rude! How dare you!" she spat.

The young child didn't look at her mother. She stayed silent, glancing at Draco. Her expression was blank, but Draco saw a glimmer of anxiety in her eyes. He wanted to help her, but he couldn't.

"Get out," Bellatrix glowered, pointing at the door.

"I will give the orders round here," Voldemort spoke, clearly, pacing behind Bellatrix. "You may leave," he spoke in a high pitched voice.

She didn't move for a moment, looking at the wall ahead. When she did turn towards the door, she looked back over at Bellatrix and Voldemort and spoke clearly, "You will never win."

Bellatrix plunged her hand into her robes and pulled out her wand, sending a blue jet of flames towards her daughter. However, the child was too quick. She had run for the door and slipped out. She didn't stop running until she reached her room and slammed the door behind her. She heard Voldemort speak loudly, and angrily, and she heard a shriek from Bellatrix; whether it was a shriek of pain or anger, she did not know.

Breathing heavily, she lowered herself to the ground, sitting on her heals, wrapping her arms around her knees and burying her head. She shook with quiet sobs, having never been so scared. She was dead and she knew it. Bellatrix was livid, but she could not tell how Voldemort had reacted. She was filled with fury and dread.

There was one thing she knew, and she knew it for sure. She had to leave, somehow.

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2. I have decided on a name for the child, it will be included in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

She heard a soft knock at her door, so she groaned and sat up. Draco entered; his blonde hair looked untidy and he seemed tired.

"Elise?" Draco whispered, "Everyone is out." He entered the room and walked over to sit on the wooden chair beside her bed.

"Thanks for bringing the food yesterday," she murmured.

"No problem. He's coming again later. Why did you have to be so rude to him?" Draco sighed, sitting on the bed.

"Draco, he can't get away with this," she complained, "Someone should stand up to him, and the Ministry isn't doing that. They're locking up people who have done nothing wrong."

"But he won't listen to anything you say, you might as well just go along with it," he explained, resting his head in his hands.

She glared at him. "I could never agree with what he is doing, Draco. Staying silent is accepting that he has won."

"It's not just him that would win. It's all of us. It's for the greater good," he spoke, looking at her.

She looked at him, disgusted. "You think muggles dying is good?" she asked. "Could you bring yourself to kill someone?" she spat.

"I don't know. But I'll have to," he murmured, standing up and beginning to pace.

She watched him, frightened. "Why?"

"I have no choice!" he yelled, turning and facing her.

"You always have a choice!" she said, loudly.

"But there are always negative repercussions to the wrong choice…" he retaliated.

"And you think the wrong choice is saving lives?" she spat, horrified by what he was saying. He opened his mouth but she stopped him, "I am not agreeing to disagree with you. I just hope you come to the decision yourself."

Draco looked a little hurt. "I can gain his respect back for my family if I do this," he murmured.

She sighed, "Why do you want his approval?"

He stopped pacing again and smirked. "You don't get it. I can't just leave. I'm in this for life now. He hates our guts at the moment. He wants to punish me and my Mother because Dad messed up. You don't understand how hard it is."

She didn't know what to say. "What has he asked you to do?" she asked.

He ignored the question. "All I wanted to say to you was, if you pretend to go along with our schemes and plans, and seem to support us, Aunt Bellatrix may let you out," he suggested.

"You're not listening! I can't stand by and let it happen!" she shrieked.

"I just don't want to see you dead," he whispered.

They both remained silent for a while.

"I am sorry about Uncle Lucius. However, I can't say I miss him, I hadn't seen him in weeks." They were both quiet for a minute, Draco sat down again and watched her. She suddenly groaned.

"Draco, I need to get out of here!"

"I've given you my idea, just..."

"I don't mean to get out of this cellar. I mean, I need to get out of this house," she explained, actually standing up.

Draco stopped. "You mean, run away?"

"Yes. Do you know where my wand is?" she asked, standing up. At the age of 5 she had been taken by her Aunt Narcissa to visit Bellatrix in Azkaban. Bellatrix had order Narcissa to buy her a wand and teach her any dark magic she knew; she wanted a child capable of committing murderous crime. Narcissa had bought the wand, but did not teach her anything Draco didn't know; she could not bring herself pollute Draco's mind with dark themes at such a young age. He still had innocence.

"No, sit down. You can't leave!" Draco yelped, standing up and grabbing her wrist.

"Please Draco," she pleaded.

"Where are you planning on going?" he asked quietly.

She paused. "I don't know."

Draco pressed his lips together.

"Please Draco, I need to leave. Where is my wand?" she whispered, pulling out of his grip. She grabbed her back pack from under her bed. He hadn't answered, so she ran passed him, wrenched open her door, and ran up the stairs.

"Elise, be careful! She could have set traps," he warned, sprinting after her. He followed her up the stairs to the top floor of Malfoy Manor. She ran over to the door which she knew Ballatrix had been staying in. Opening the door, slowly, she slipped inside.

She hadn't been in this room for at least one year; it had been her own bedroom, but it no longer resembled a young girl's room. She looked around. The four poster bed was in the middle of the back wall below a large window, framed by black curtains. There were cloaks thrown over the grand, wooden chest in the corner; this was where she first looked.

"What are you doing?" Draco hissed, "I'm not even allowed in here!" His head was poking round the door.

"My wand must be in here somewhere," she murmured, walking over to the chest. She pulled it open, with difficulty, causing all of the cloaks to fall to the floor, leaning the lid against the marked wall. She rummaged through the chest. It was fairly empty, but after sweeping some debris out of the way, she found a photo which she had never seen before. A toddler was sat under a table, whose dark brown hair was tied into two bunches. She was waving her tiny fists. The picture was torn in half. She looked inside the chest for another torn photo. Luck was on her side; it was there, and fitted beside the first photo perfectly. A boy who looked at least 7 years old was sat beside her with blonde hair and a smile Elise knew so well. She smiled slightly at the photo of herself and Draco. She turned the two halves over and saw a scribbled note on the back of the half with her on. It read:

_"My sacrifice to The Dark Lord."_

Her heart sank. This confirmed her reasons for leaving. She knew Bellatrix disliked her, but she didn't think she wanted her dead. However, she had another thought. A sickening thought. Maybe Bellatrix meant that she intended Elise to be in the service of Voldemort forever.

"Elise?" Draco hissed, peeking round the door again, braking her train of thought.

She looked around. She hid the writing on the back of the photo but held the two pieces together so he could see the image. He laughed. "Do you see the cut on my hand?" he asked, pointing. She looked at it more closely. "You got hold of my Mum's wand and gave it a shake."

"I cut you?" she asked, eyes wide.

He nodded, grinning, before looking around the room. "I thought you were looking for your wand?" he asked. She looked shocked, and pocketed the photos, before looking wildly around. She rushed to the dresser and opened the first draw. It was full of newspaper clippings. The first was of the day the death eaters broke out last year, including Bellatrix. Elise slammed the draw closed; she had been excited that day, she had been looking forward to see her mother as a free woman. However, Bellatrix had not lived up to Elise's dreams. As soon as Bellatrix realised that Elise was not a blood thirsty person and that she even had blood-traitor characteristics, she had locked her in the cellar. Narcissa protested, but her sister was stronger.

Opening the second and saw an assortment of wands. She stared at them for a moment before picking up two similar looking wands. She put one back before picking up a third wand. Weighing the two wands in her hands, she glanced at Draco. "Which is yours?" he asked.

"They both feel like mine. I think they are both mine," she murmured, more to herself.

"What?" he asked, picking up another wand.

"They are both my wand," she repeated, louder.

He looked at them, frowning.

"What do you mean? She replicated it?" he asked.

"I dunno," she murmured, staring at the wands in her hand.

"Whose are these?" he asked, placing the wand back in the draw. She just shrugged.

"Try one," he suggested, tapping the wands in her hands

"No, it feels wrong," she whispered, shaking slightly.

"Which does?" he asked, shutting the draw of wands.

"It's one wand, Draco, but I don't know which is my real one," she explained.

"You need to do something, they could be back any minute, and I need to get out of here," he said urgently. She jumped, nearly dropping the wands.

"Right...um..." She shook one at the window, and red flames burst from the end. She nearly dropped it, but at that moment she heard a screech from downstairs.

"She has the wand, she found the duplicated wand!" she cackled. The curtains were ablaze. Shaking, Elise dropped the wand which had obviously summoned Bellatrix, and swung her bag over her back. She also heard a soft whoosh from outside.

"Go! Go!" Draco whispered, snatching his wand out of his pocket.

She looked around the room, desperately, but just as the door opened, Draco seized her arm and spun on the spot, pulling her through space, through a tight tube, before her feet slammed on solid ground and she collapsed onto stone.

Breathing heavily, she staggered to her feet, shaking from head to toe.

"What just happened?" she gasped.

Draco was standing next to her. "We apparated," he whispered.

"Since when can you…?" she started, but he shushed her.

"I panicked. I haven't passed yet," he whispered, pulling her into an alley way, "She sounded ready to kill you, I had to get you out."

"Where are we?" she asked, shaking.

"Knockturn Alley."

**There is Chapter 3! Let me know what you thought of it. I'd also like to thank you LunaNotLoony for my first reviews!**


End file.
